Єstoy en tu corαzóη ¿Por qué?
by Yukina Higurashi
Summary: ¿Quién soy yo para merecerte?...Estoy en tu corazón, lo sé...pero ¿Porqué?  InuxKag


**Єstoy en tu corαzóη ¿Por qué?**

**L**a noche es tan oscura...no puedo volver a dormirme...no puedo dejar de sentir esta opresión en mi pecho, tuve una pesadilla...soñé que me dejabas por ella, otra vez...es absurdo porque ahora esta muerta, aunque pensándolo bien, desde que la conocí y cuando la escogías estaba muerta...con un cuerpo falso para estar en este mundo...pero muerta...No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, ¿que pasaría si alguien volviera a revivir a Kikyo? ¿Me dejarías por ella? ¿Me dejarías sintiéndome tan vacía que querría morirme? Sé que suena absurdo, pero, ¿no es absurdo también que me haya enamorado de un hanyou de 500 años en el pasado?, ¿no es absurdo que me haya enamorado del hombre cuyo corazón solía pertenecer a mi encarnación pasada...?

**U**na brisa fría nocturna me acaricia, como acompañando mis temores. Yo me apoyo en tu hombro desnudo, _siento miedo_, prefiero no volver a dormirme, no quiero, _ningún sueño puede ser más perfecto que esto_, tu desnudo cuerpo junto al mío, durmiendo a mi lado, tan tranquilamente, y como solo duermes conmigo...solo yo te he visto dormir así...

**S**uspiro...no quiero cerrar los ojos...tengo tanto miedo de perderte...

_**Que este momento se desvanezca...**_

**Q**ue en realidad este durmiendo y nunca haya regresado a la época feudal, que este sea un largo sueño y me despierte en el futuro sintiendo frustrada y sola...

**M**i cabeza esta llena de pensamientos sobre ti...solo puedo mirarte, eres tan perfecto...tu cabello plateado, tu piel bronceada, tus facciones perfectas e irreales ojos dorados...y yo que soy...

_**Una simple mujer humana...**_

_**¿Quién soy yo para merecerte?**_..._**Estoy en tu corazón, lo sé...pero ¿Porqué?**_

**T**engo miedo de perderte...

**C**ada vez me hundo más y más en ti...

**L**a marca que dejaste en mi cuello arde...

**Y**o ya no podría dejarte ir...

**N**i por tu felicidad….Antes lo habría hecho…..pero ahora no podría...

**S**onrío al verlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme descorazonada...

_**¿Que hice yo para merecerte? ¿Realmente valgo la pena?**_

**A**caricio tu plateada melena...tan suave…..

_**¿Porque estoy aquí contigo? ¿Porque me quieres a mí?**_

_**L**_os días que estuviste lejos de mí eran demasiado largos...y ahora vivo cada segundo contigo...he visto muchas puestas de sol contigo, y deseo que él sol jamás se ponga sin ti...

_**T**__engo miedo...mucho miedo..._

**S**oy idiota... ¿porque pienso estas cosas?...

**L**loró...

* * *

**E**l olor a lágrimas de su hembra lo había despertado...su instinto era capaz de alertarlo de tales cosas...ella era su hembra, su posesión, su mujer y no había nada más importante que protegerla...

Se giró de frente para poder verla, ella se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente para que él no las verlas...tonta, como si pudiera ocultárselo...

-Kagome ¿te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza...

-¿te sientes mal? ¿Que pasa?

-Nada...-como siempre ella negando las cosas...lo cual le exasperaba, porque enojarse con ella solo la haría llorar más...sus instintos había mejorado desde que se uniera a ella...y aún más al llevar ahora a su cachorro en su vientre...

-Mierda, no me mientas Kagome... ¿se te olvida que puedo oler las lágrimas? ¿Y esos ojos rojos?

**E**lla hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

_**Tan graciosa y adorable. Su hermosa hembra.**_

-Tengo miedo de perderte...-finalmente soltó, y comenzó a llorar, otra vez...

-Tonta...jamás me perderás-le dijo, mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho.

**L**inda, pero tonta…..pero _**una adorable tonta…..**_

-Algún día te cansarás de mí y me dejarás...-dijo con voz suave

-Mujer, de verdad eres tonta...-la abrazó más fuerte, ella era tan pequeña, le encantaba tenerla así, era SUYA-Tu eres mía -le susurró al oído- no, mejor dicho, los dos son míos -le repitió

* * *

**K**agome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la tristeza en su corazón se desvanecía, lo sintió besar su cabello, su forma de decir que la amaba era bastante machista, pero así era su hanyou...siempre tan posesivo y celoso...

**Y** solo deseaba eso, que la siguiera deseando para él...

_**P**__ara siempre..._

P.D. Otro one-shot loco algo agri-dulce diría yo, espero que no este tan mal :) Y para la explicación de la actitud de Kagome….es la combinación de sus hormonas de embarazado+la inseguridad que siempre ha sentido con Inuyasha con respecto a Kikyo… :P


End file.
